My name is Devine
by katherynlivingston
Summary: Devine is a young Metamorphmagus, going to Hogwarts, this is her story of her life there, her secrets, and her rise to power ? . rated M for Language, sexual referances, crude humor, violance, and everything that makes a good angsty story.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Reader,

You are about to read my Harry Potter Fanfic, and I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words. I am an firm believer that the owl with my acceptance letter was ate by a stray thestral, or they just over looked me, but being in my early 20's now, I realize that my chances of getting my letter are long gone. So I've taken to writing a what-would-have-been-my-life story.

I'm taking my time with my chapters, trying not to make them feel as if I rushed through the year. So please do not expect for me to tell you when then next chapter is expected to be out.

I would also like to remind hardcore fans, that this is a FANFIC, meaning I will try and try to keep my details in-line with J.K.R. (the small trivial detail, that fans would know exp. Time the train leaves, keeping the characters from the books the same.) But as fate would have it I have decided to dramatically change; Focal points, History, major climatic events, and even outcomes.

One last thing before you start reading is that my story does have an "M" rating. Years 1-4 will be very mild, though I must warn of foul mouths, awkward situations, and some motions of rape. Years 5-7 will become raunchier, tip-toing the line of which is 's terms of service, however (hopefully) NEVER crossing it. In which chapters that I will be more graphic, I will soften for the website, but will be available upon request of the full version.

I would like to thank you [readers] for taking time to read my "Letter to the Readers" and my Harry Potter Fanfic. I will promise that I am not taking any of the magic away, and hope that you find my plot twists sinister and enjoyable.

Love from The Author,

Kat

Ch. 1

A lot of people still talked about the old Riddle house. It was where the Riddle family was murdered. Tom Riddle, his wife and his son, were all killed. The police had never seen anything like it, three people dead, but there was no sign of a forced entry, no blood. They thought that they might have been poisoned, but when the autopsy came back saying that the three Riddles were as healthy as could be (except for the fact that they were all dead.). The police had to close the case as a freak accident, however the police noted in their report that the three victims looked as though they had been terribly frightened.

Many of the villagers still believed that the grounds keeper had killed them. They had rumored that the old man was never right, since he came back from the war. At first when the sleepy town found out of the deaths that insisted that the grounds keeper be arrested. "Just to be on the safe side. Thank about the children!" They couldn't hold him forever, so after a while, he was released, but he had decided to leave the town for a few years.

The Riddle house sat in the middle of town, once a magnificent presence in the small town, but since the murders, it was deserted and gloomy in appearance, when people would walk past the house they often sped up, or even bothering to cross the street to get away from it. People would rumor that an evil presence was now clinging to the house. Kids would often dare each other to touch the door, but then they would run away screaming, claiming that they head a voice in their head.

It was a cold Wednesday in December. Snow was everywhere on the ground of the Riddle house. The house seemed empty on the outside, but on the inside was playing host to a secret gathering. Several men and women wearing dark cloaks and masks sat in silence at a long dusty dining table.

Above them was a grand chandelier, dimly lit with cobwebs between the lights. Below it in midair was a couple; a man and a woman. They were cut up and slightly bleeding. Holding each other's hand and keeping their eyes closed. Were they dead?

A tall, pale looking man was facing away from them, looking into the fireplace. A woman with black curly hair, and sophisticated black vintage dress, held a wand toward the couple in the air. Her skin almost ghost like, her black harsh eyes looked upon the tormented couple. She jabbed her wand a little bit. The floating woman screamed a muffled scream. The man beside his wife started to cry with her, begging the other woman to stop. The people at the table began to laugh. These were truly evil people.

The man that was looking into the fireplace, held up his hand, all of the commotion had stopped. The masked people waited in silence as they looked to their leader, waiting for instruction, for punishment, or for praise. The leader turned and faced his followers. He was sickly looking, looking as if his soul was torn into pieces. This was a man, but only just. He had great big eyes, black, but the whites of his eyes not so anymore, they held a yellow tent to them. His face was sunken in, his face pale, with almost no color in him. His hair was black, and thinning. He grabbed his wand out of his robes. He looked over the people sitting at the table.

"My servants, this is Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they are known members of the aptly named 'Order of the Phoenix'" He paused, having a smile come to his face which looked that it somehow pained him. "Bellatrix, found them snooping around the village today." The people in masks never made a sound; they just sat there hanging on to every word that he said. The man, started to walk alongside the table, behind the others, pausing when he got to the middle. He put his hand on the two he was closest to. "We have tried for hours, to get them to tell us, the location of the headquarters for the Order, but we are so far, unsuccessful." He paused, waiting for someone to say something he wanted to hear.

Down the row, a man's voice said "A fidelius charm, we'll need to find the secret keeper. My Lord" The man said adding the last part, slightly hoping he didn't interrupt his master. The Lord looked at the man. "Yes." He said, trailing off walking to the other side. "Yes that is a good idea Goyle." Suddenly the Dark Lord rose his wand up and jabbed it toward the man and Goyle. Goyle was covering his ears and gritting his teeth. Through rapid breathing and shearing pain, Goyle managed to say "I'm… sorry… my … Lord… Please… Forgive… Me…" Goyle was bowed down on his knees, his mask tossed aside on the floor his thick hands holding his head in pain, his nose bleeding, dripping on the dark wood floor.

The Dark Lord stopped pointing his wand at his cowering servant. Sneering "You're forgiven" Goyle got back to his feet, his face covered in blood, and quickly sat back in his seat, expressing his gratitude. The Dark Lord walked back around to the fireplace, right back to Bellatrix. He grabbed her face and kissed her lips, slightly biting the bottom lip, where it began to bleed slightly. With a moan and a quiver she whimpered "My Lord." He said emotionless "I know you will not fail me, get the information I want." With a smile, she sashayed to the Longbottoms. She pointed at them each in turn torturing them. Horrific screams and sounds of a blade going into bone filled the room. But the Longbottoms never said anything. Bellatrix pushed them harder and harder in her cruelty. The Dark Lord watched as his servant beleaguered the captives

The doors leading to the dining room opened up. This was a man with long greasy hair, and a long hooked nose. He wore black robes that swept up small clouds of dust by his feet. He was tall and walked with determination and purpose. He walked straight to the Dark Lord, not even glancing at the couple who had been magically crucified. With an acknowledgement kneel that he was in front of his master he spoke quietly so as it was only his master hearing him. "My Lord, I have learned some new of grave importance." The Lord began walking to the adjoining room, with the news bearer walking beside him, but slightly behind him as well.

The man spoke still softly when they went into the next room. The Dark Lord was sitting in an old cha"My Lord, I was watching Dumbledore, as instructed." He spoke with importance and slight distress. "Have you found out the hide out of the Order, Severus?" The Dark Lord said holding his hands together at his chin. Some screams from the other room broke the short silence. Severus looked at his master. "No my Lord…" The Dark Lord interrupted him "Then what's this important news?" Severus pause "Albus interviewed a seer, at first I thought nothing of her, just an old fraud. But then as Albus was leaving, she went into a trance." He paused again, judging to see the look on his master's face. "She foretold of a child, born at the end of July, finishing the Dark Lord." Severus looked at his master in the eye.

The eyes of his master would not lie, he was afraid. Severus knew his master, Lord Voldemort, feared death deep down, and that he seeks immortality. What his master said next put distress into Severus heart. Voldemort got up and walked to the window. "The Potters."

Voldemort left the drawing room, in which Severus told him about the news, back into the dining room. He looked at Bellatrix "Find me the Potters!" Bellatrix grinned, then there was a sound like a whip cracking, and then she was gone. Voldemort looked at everyone else that was still sitting at the table. "What are you waiting for? Find them!" Everyone else disappeared as quickly as Bellatrix did. Voldemort turned around and Severus was standing beside him. "Dispose of the Longbottoms." He started to walk away. "Wait…" He turned and looked at Severus. "Don't kill them they will be useful again one day." Then Voldemort disappeared as well.

It was a few days after Voldemort had heard the news about his doom. He and his death eaters were sitting at the dining table again in the Riddle house. No one was saying a word, no one was moving; they were waiting.

The doors opened and Bellatrix walked into the room. She walked over to her master, kneeling down she spoke "We have a lead on finding the Potters. It is rumored that they reside in a small Wizarding village outside of Kent." He smiled; He helped Bellatrix unto her feet. "I will go with you; I want to be the one that kills them."

It was snowing hard when Voldemort and his followers came to a wealthy area of the magical community. All the houses were lit up with Christmas decoration, but dark in the windows. It was late, everyone was asleep not knowing about what was about to go down here. Voldemort turned back to his men. "If anyone fights you kill them, but leave the Potters for me!" At that the small army of twelve witches and wizards advanced to the town. Soon screams and spell casting were heard throughout the town.

Voldemort went with them. His wand was at the ready, looking at a small house with a small garden fence, and a Gryffindor flag decorating the outside, he decided to look there first. He burst his way through the door magically, encountering a wizard who shot a spell at him. Voldemort raised his wand and a bright green light shot out from his wand hitting the other wizard killing him instantly. He continued to look though the house. He went upstairs and found the master bedroom. It was empty, but he heard something. Soft, panicked breathing coming from the closet. He opened the closet. A young beautiful witch dropped to her knees, crying out "please, please don't kill me." He waved his wand, and it was like invisible ropes got around her limbs bringing her face to face with him. She had long black hair and big blue eyes, which were turning black by the second. Her cheeks were rosy with anxiety, and fear. Her soft lips were apart, grasping for air.

Voldemort was the most feared wizard in the world, most people believe him a monster, and not a man. Mostly they were right, but he was still a man. This woman was tempting. She was pale, tall and skinny, with curves. He raised his wand and held it against her full bosom. He was about to kill her when a thought accrued to him he smiled evilly. Fear spread across the girl's face, he had said nothing, but she knew. Screams and wails continued to come from the house then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Elapse 10 years)

There was nothing about the clear sky outside that would suggest that today would be any different than the day before. Then again, muggles can't see anything properly. In the mid-summer, all the families were out on the water, or going on holiday to escape the torturous heat of the London suburban streets. A house on the corner of Lily and James was, Clearer Day Orphanage for Girls, a home for six young ladies, all of whom were still asleep at the moment. In the office located in the front room was a plump woman, pouring some hot coffee in a small floral cup. Stirring in some creamer and sugar, a tight smile grows on her wrinkled face. Her dark brown eyes pierce through her wired brimmed spectacles, reading the newspaper in her hand. She walked to her desk, reading the paper. With a sigh, she put the paper down "It's about time they sent those letters out. No doubt it was some neo organization huffing about animal rights." And in a mocking tone unflattering to her status _"We make those owls fly so far, and all they get is biscuits, where is the love? _HA!" The woman went to the door, straightens her funeral-like black dress, and put her long mousy brown hair up into a bun, and left the office.

Ms. Evelyn Scrawl was the caretaker here at clearer day, as she had been for ten years. She had seen many young ladies come here with no family and go to good home, with very loving parents. She was happy to help these girls. She had a knack of finding good homes for her girls. It was almost like magic.

Ms. Scrawl went to the front door and gathered the mail. She began to rift through them. "Bill, bill, city notice, you may have won…" Then she paused, and smiled. The last envelope was a parchment off-white color addressed to herself; it had a purple wax seal with a letter "H" on it. She opened. She began to read it as another letter popped through the mail slot, and a soft hooting could be heard. She picked up the second letter; it was addressed to Devine Waters.

She grabbed her whistle that was around her neck as a necklace and held it tightly in her pudgy hand. She walked up a simple staircase toward the bedrooms. When she reached the landing, she looked at two closed white door, identical in appearance and just as equally simple in design as the rest of the house, one at the far left and one the far right, and one right in the middle, leading to a bathroom, made for several people. She perched the whistle to her lips and blew. A high pitched note came out of the little instrument. The door on the far left burst open and five young girls, in matching night gowns, came running out, lining up in a single line. The door to the right however stayed closed. The woman took noticed to this, and turned facing it, and blew the whistle again. Still the door remained closed. The woman got red in the face, and went to the door and tried to open it, it was locked!

"Devine! Open this door up right now! You know you're not supposed to have this door locked!" She banged on the door. "Devine! Devine!" She began to yell louder and louder. Yet there was no sounds coming from behind the door. The woman went to reach for something in her pocket, "Um I'm right here Ms. Scrawl." Said a small girl, about eleven, coming out of the bathroom. "I'm already up and ready to go" She said cheerfully, also slightly hopping this would help get her out of trouble. Devine was short and a little curvy for her age, she had on a simple light blue dress on with a white apron tied around her waist. She had long wavy brown hair that hung down to her mid back. Her soft, yet expressive face blushed with youth and her bright blue eyes twinkled in even the dimmest light. Ms. Scrawl didn't say anything, she just smiled. As Devine took her place next to the youngest girl, Ms. Scrawl paced in front of the girls. "Today is registration for school. And I have to take you to three different schools today, and I'm already not in a good mood. I want you all to be on your very best behavior while we are out, or so help me God!" with that all the girls straightened up even more, and with a unanimous "Yes Ms. Scrawl." She continued with her "pep" talk. "We will not go to the park afterwards, and we will not ask to do so either." And with a stern look, she waved them off "Now get dressed" She spotted Devine heading back to her room "Miss Waters, you will accompany me back to my office, since you are already dressed" With a scared expression on her face she hung her head and fallowed Ms. Scrawl back to her office.

Devine walked quietly behind this plump woman. They both went into the office, Ms. Scrawl gestured for Devine to take a seat. Devine sat, and not even waiting for Ms. Scrawl to say anything she blurted out "I'm sorry that I changed my hair again, I know you have told me to keep it the same, it's just hard, sometimes I can't remember how I had it the day before, and sometimes I just want to be a little different!" As she said this with tears in her now blacken eyes, her hair began to turn black as well. Ms. Scrawl didn't say anything "Please don't send me off to the crazy hospital, I promise it won't happen again!" Ms. Scrawl laughed. Devine looked up at her, she began to feel a little embarrassed. Was she laughing at her condition? "Oh child you're not in trouble, for once" Ms. Scrawl muttered that last part. She sat at her desk across the desk from Devine, took off her glasses, and looked at her, and smiled, a pleasant smile. "No, I just need you to stay here to…" Devine stood up quickly "What I've been looking forward to getting registered for school for weeks, ever since you told me that this year I would not be home schooled. Please I promise I won't change my looks at all!" Ms. Scrawl held up her hand to silence the slightly hysterical child. "This is not a punishment, it's just _you _will be having a guest later today, actually, he should arrive shortly after we leave." Devine looked quizzically at this lady she has grown up with, these past ten years. "A guest? Who?"

Shortly after, Ms. Scrawl and the other five young ladies left Devine by herself. Devine looked out the window as they walked out of sight, sighing she turned to go back up to her room. Who was going to be this guest Ms. Scrawl spoke of? Devine had no living relatives, that she knew of. She arrived at Clearer Day, when she was just a babe. Her mother had been killed in a house fire, and she was brought here. She had often wondered of distance family members, if there were any, but Ms. Scrawl, had told her that there were none. Devine sat in the chair facing the window, still staring out of it, thinking quietly to herself. "_What if it's a doctor?"_

Devine has always been different. She could change her appearance. She had been able to for longer than she could remember. She didn't realize she was different, until she was about five. An older girl that has since left Clearer Day, had teased and teased Devi, for being a "pet", because Devi has never shared her room with other girls. April, that's what her name was, was a few years older than just about every girl there. She was tall and lanky with red hair and freckles, and wire brimmed glasses. She was a bully, and that one particular day had got about terrorizing Devi one afternoon in the back garden, about being a "pet". Telling Devi she was nothing and would always be nothing, and started throwing dirt at her! Devi stood up and her long soft wavy brown hair turned fire engine red, and her eyes filled with anger. April stopped laughing and teasing, just looked at her with terror in her eyes. Rocks started to float around her. "You're a freak..." April and the rest of the girls wouldn't go near her after that. So she was alone.

Devi seemed to be drifting off in her memories, for she didn't seem to notice that some owls were flying about outside, or the slight "pop" noise in the back garden. _Knock, knock. _Someone was knocking at the back garden door. Devine walked to the door, held her breath and opened the door slowly. A strangely dressed man greeted her. He was old, and tall, with a long silvery beard, and equally long hair. He wore a teal suit, too big for his shape and half-moon glasses. He has bright blue eyes. He smiled at Devi. "Hello Miss Waters. May I come in?"

It had been nearly a month since Professor Dumbledore had given her, her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had told her, that she was a witch. This was incredible! She could hardly believe it. Of all the times she had wondered why she was so odd, and now, she knew. Tomorrow, she would be on the train to go to Hogwarts. She had spent all day packing, Today she was going to get her supplies, and then the next day head to the train station.

A soft knock on her bedroom door, interrupted her reading her school list. She quickly hid it just in case someone saw it. Ms. Scrawl opened the door slowly. "It's just me Devi. The other girls are out in the garden." Scrawl walked in closing the door behind her. Sitting down in Devi's desk chair, looking about her bedroom. With a whisper Devi looked at her "You knew." Ms. Scrawl looked at her. "Yes." She said simply with a soft smile on her face. "How?" Devi asked standing up off the floor. "Because," Ms. Scrawl started, as she pulled something from her dress pocket. A wand "I was sent here to keep your secret safe, I am a witch too." Devi smiled.

"I have something for you. It was left with you when you were left here." She pulled out an envelope and handed to Devi. Devi looked it over for a minute. It was old, and dirty, and it had an old fashion wax seal on it with a serpent decorating it. Devi opened it. It wasn't a letter like Devi had hoped; it was a key with the word "Gringotts" on it. Devi held out the key, looked at Ms. Scrawl, "It's your bank key." Devi looked at it with a bit of a surprise. "You mean I have money?" Ms. Scrawl laughed.

Devi looked at Evelyn Scrawl, and very serious "Did you know my parents?" Evelyn stopped laughing at once. Getting off the chair, she went over to Devi, giving her a slight hug she said, "I had only heard of your mother, and your father, well…" She paused, "I don't know…" Her voice crackling a bit, hiding a trace of tears. Devine was about to ask her what did she mean by that, but Mrs. Scrawl stood quickly, you should be on your way, you have alot to get done before tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

With a short good bye to the other girls and Ms. Scrawl, Devi left Clearer Day forever. It was a hot sunny day, Devi didn't care, and she was just excited to be going to a place where she belonged. For the occasion her eyes had turned a beautiful, emerald green and her hair, long wavy and a warm auburn.

She walked down the street and just as instructed she called under her breath "Knight Bus" and with a loud BANG, and large, purple triple decker bus came out of nowhere! The conductor opened the door and an old, wired looking man stood in front of her. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, transport bus for stranded witch or wizard, I am your conductor this fine morning, My name is Harold Shanty, and who might you be pretty little lady?" He reached out his hand, Devi grabbed it and he began shaking her whole arm up and down "umm... My name is Devine Waters…" She said trying not to laugh. "OH yes!" Harold said loudly "Ms. Evelyn Scrawl had made arrangements for you to come aboard, and we're to take you too Diagon Ally."

Devi stepped inside the bus, she had never seen a bus like this; it had beds and… chandelier? She whispered "wow" under her breath. It was a short, yet very petrifying, trip to Diagon Ally. She got off the bus, "Where do I go from here?" She turned back, but the bus was no longer there. Devi was by herself, she had no idea what to do form here. She walked quietly down the busy London street, right outside a dingy pup, called "The Leaky Cauldron." Watching the other people just walk right past it, no one seemed to even notice it. "I guess, this is the place" She opened the door and walked into a small pub. It was dark, there were only a few people in there at this time; A small, old witch with a crazy looking hat, smoking a pipe, a group of younger wizards talking loudly, something about "Quidditch." And the bartender, he was short, balding and talking to someone that Devi thought to be a wild mountain man. He was twice as tall as any normal man, and nearly thrice as wide. He had a black mane and a beard equally as bushy. The barkeep looked over at Devine, and the big man turned and looked, he had black eyes, but very relaxing. With a big booming voice "O'er here Devine!" Stiffly she walked over to the giant of a man.

"Hello." Devine smiled weakly. The man held out his hand and Devi shook it "Name is Hagrid. I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts, Dumbledore sent me here to help you gather your school supplies."

Hagrid showed Devine how to get into Diagon Ally by tapping on the brick wall with his pink umbrella. The wall shifted and formed into a large archway. Through the arch way Devine saw a busy street crowded with witches and wizards of all shape and sizes. They were either crowding around some shops to gander at the products displayed in the windows, or pairing up to discuss what they just bought. Devine couldn't help but smile when she saw this. It was like a world from her dreams came into reality.

She fallowed Hagrid down the winding shopping street; looking ahead she saw a marble white building overlooking the whole place, with a gold plaque above the door reading "Gringotts". She knew that this was the bank. Wonderful. As they were walking toward the bank Hagrid kept point out all the different stores, and what you could buy from them.

Devi followed Hagrid closely as they entered the bank, feeling a bit nervous. When she was expecting to see human tellers, her heart nearly stopped when she saw short ugly creatures, with big ear and long fingers. "Goblins" Hagrid said. "They run the bank. They are clever, but devilish creatures."

It was only moments after entering the bank that Devi was on her way to her vault. Number 522. All the twists and turns going down to her vault made her feel weak and woozy on her feet. Hagrid didn't look any better. Devi couldn't believe her eyes, when she walked into her vault; it was lined with gold, silver and bronze. Which she found out later they were called Galleons, Sickles, Knuts. They were her money to spend in the book shops and the supplies shops.

She was so excited. The first place they went was a small shop filled with potion ingredients, cauldrons, and all sorts of supplies. The next place was the most incredible book store. She came up to the next place, for her robes. She walked in it was a small shop; A tall thin witch with blonde hair greeted her. "Hey honey just step right over there and we'll get you all fitted up." Devi stood up on the stool and the Witch pulled a long black robe over Devi's blue dress. "Hogwarts right dear?" Devi nodded, and she looked down to her feet, all the needles, and scissors, thread and everything else were working all on their own. "I think I'm going to love magic" Devi thought to herself.

The door had rang and a handsome man with long platinum blond hair walked in. "Yes, Madam, I've come to pick up the rest of my son's robes." The witch led him to the waiting part of the fitting room "Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'll get them right away." And she hurried to the back. Mr. Malfoy looked around like he would never like to be seen here. He noticed Devi standing there getting her robes fit. "You're a first year my dear?" He asked Devi. She hated the way he said it. "Yes sir." He walked over to her, held out his hand, "Lucius Malfoy, my dear." Devine took his hand and shook it gently "Devine Waters, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy had cold blue eyes that narrowed when she had said her name. Devine started to get nervous as her hair started to turn black. Mr. Malfoy noticed this and gave an evil grin. He started to say something but Madam Malkin came back from the storage room with a big parcel. "Here you are Mr. Malfoy, all of Draco's robes. Just come back to me, when he out grows them." With a short thanks and a slight nod of the head, he turned and left the shop.

Madam Malkin, came back to finish up. She was making sure the hemming was just the right length above Devi's shoes, when a fluffy something jumped out from behind Devi, attacking the thread. Madam Malkin let out a slight scream "I'll get you this time you little fluff ball!" Devi noticed that what caused all the commotion was a little kitten. "Oh don't hurt it!" Devi looked at it, and it ran toward Devi, and jumped and hid under her robes, out of sight of Madam Malkin. "You can have her! She's nothing but trouble!"

Devi and Cora (a small dark kitten, with a bit of orange in her coat) left the robe shoe a half an hour later. Devi looked at her school list. All she needed now was a wand. She had been looking forward for this all day. Her hair once again, auburn with excitement. She walked into Olivander's Hagrid right behind her. She walked up to the counter, were a man was righting in a book. "Hello, sir, I'm here…"

"To buy your wand, I know, I know." He looked up at Devine with his silver eyes, and smiled. "What is your name Miss?" He started walking up and down his aisles pulling boxes down. "Devine, Devine Waters." He stared at her through his glasses that rested on his face. It looked as though terror went through his eyes for a half a second, but then it disappeared.

Mr. Oleander handed her wand after wand for her to try. None of which seemed to be up to his expectations. "I see you're going to be difficult to pair up with, but don't worry, I'll find something." He went back to the back, and came back with a very dusty box. "Try this, Spruce, ten inches, with a unicorn core, hard." She held it in her hand, it was different then all the others she had tried. This one seemed to pulse in her hand like a heartbeat, slowing down to match the rhythm of her heart beat. It was warm, she gave it a flick, and it glowed brightly. This was the one. She paid for the wand, and a wand holder, and left the a short farewell to Hagrid, after he gave her, her ticket to Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station. She was ready for anything now.

It was a busy morning. Devine had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron that night. When she had got up that morning there were tons of people in the pup, mostly parents rushing to get last minute supplies for their children. Devi got on the Knight Bus early. It really was incredible how the bus could really weave in and out of traffic. Most of the time Devi swore that things would jump out of the way or that the bus would shrink or stretch really thin to squeeze through tight spots.

Devi, got to King's Cross with tons of time to spare. It was crowded already at the train station. Or maybe it wasn't, she had never been to a train station. The loud whistles, and the smells of the place where turning her head. Devi was going down the station looking for platform 9 ¾. When she reached ten, and didn't see her platform, she began to worry. What if she had read it wrong? She took out her train ticket. _"Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾."_ She had read it right. She walked up to the barrier between 9 and 10. She whispered to it. "Platform 9 ¾" Then she stepped back, thinking that she had to say a password, but nothing changed. Then she had thought that maybe she should tap it with her wand like at Diagon Ally. But she thought that would look strange, and she had been warned about letting muggles see anything about magic.

Of all of her wondering around the brick pillar she hadn't noticed that she was being watched. A security guard came over to her. "Excuse me Miss have you lost something?" Devi startled. She turned around and saw a bald man in his sixties, looking over her trolley with her school supplies on it. "Oh um yes, I thought I saw a penny but I guess I was mistaken." Before the man could ask her anything else with a cheery good bye she dashed off to circle around the station.

The station was filling up rapidly with people getting onto their trains; Whistles announcing its departure, and steam rising to the heavens. She was heading away from where she was when she saw someone that she recognized. It was that man she had seen while she was getting fit for her robes. He was wearing handsome black and emerald pant suit, a walking cane on one arm and on the other, a beautiful woman, but with a sour look on her face. She was shorter than her husband and with blonde hair as well and walking beside her was a boy of about thirteen. "That must be 'Draco'". She fallowed the family. The Malfoy's got to the brick pillar between 9 and 10, and walked through it. They didn't wave their wands, and they didn't say anything, they just walked through. It was Devi's turn to try. She held her breath, looking the wall that was in front of her. She started to walk to it, and then slowly got a little faster and faster, till she was just about running. She was waiting for her trolley to crash, she was expecting it too, but it didn't, she just ran unto a hidden platform. Above her head was a golden sign that read "9 ¾". She did it!

It was a magnificent sight; the highly polished train with clouds of white steam billowing out of the tall stalk. Devi got a compartment all to herself in the middle of the train. She put her belongings on the shelf above her head and she sat dawn looking out the window. She was watching students coming in with their families. The parents kissing their kids good bye was they board the train. With a sigh Devi looked straight ahead, "Must be nice". But that thought quickly left her head. There was a slight tapping at her compartment door. It was Lucius and Draco. "Ah here we go Draco, this looks like a nice cozy compartment." With a smile on his face he pushed in Draco, and left. Devi stared slightly at Draco, wondering if he was going to do anything. He was smirking at her. Devi had a feeling that he was a foul mouth little boy, but she could help but think he was cute. He went over to sit across from her, he slumped into the seat. He sat with a smug and better-than-thou attitude. Devi turned to look out of the window; avoiding eye contact might be the best approach.

"So you're the famous Devine Waters?" He said with a snarky voice. Devi felt her cheeks redden. For some reason she was embarrassed. "I hope to see you sorted in Slytherin, that's my house." Devine had no idea what he meant about "sorted". Devine was very confused. She wanted to ask him something, but she didn't every get the chance. "Are your parents like us?" He asked. Devine looked over at Draco. "Well, I never knew my parents, but my caretaker told me my mum was, my father is unknown." He stared at her. "So you might have a muggle father?" She didn't really know why, but the way he said it, made her feel very uncomfortable. She felt her cheeks grow red, her discomfort and embarrassment caused her to change again. Normally she would fight off the feeling of her appearance change, but now that she knew that she was in a safe environment to do it, she left her feelings overcome her. Her brown curly hair changed to a sleek black, like how it often does when she has bad feelings.

Draco smiled. "I have never met a Metamorphmagus" His smiled turned a little bit "How fun. I've always like girls with wild looking hair colors." Devine blushed. But she didn't realize that her hair seemed to change again, but to an emerald green, until some untucked itself from behind her ear and she noticed it. Draco gave out a short laugh. Devi quickly forced her hair to go back to a curly brown.

The compartment door slide open and two big guys walked in. "Crabbe, Goyle! Please next time knock! I was in the middle of a conversation with this charming lady." But before either of them said anything, "ah well I'll be going." He grabbed her hand, gave it a small kiss and left.

It was a long ride to Hogwarts. Devine took out "Standard Book of Spells; Grade One". She whipped out her wand, practicing a few simple spells. She bought some candy from the trolley when it passed her compartment. She even helped a chubby boy find his toad.

It was starting to get dark. It was a clear night. She even saw the first star. She looked out of the window, they were coming into a small station, and she saw Hagrid. Then looking out in the distance and then she saw it. Hogwarts! It was a majestic castle overlooking a lake and surrounded by mountains and a murky forest. She was here. Her whole body was shaking from excitement. She stood, and looked at her reflection. Her hair back to an violet with pure bliss.

As she got off the train she was briefly greeted by Hagrid. "'Ello, Devine, come o'er here. We'll be headin' up to the castle shortly." He stopped and greeted another first year loudly.

In pairs of four the first years, climbed into little row boats that moved themselves and sailed across a big, dark lake. Devine was in awe when they came onto shore at the boat house. Climbing the stairs to the castle, Devine remember what Draco had said. _"I wonder how we get sorted." _ Devine got a little anxious. She had successfully done a couple of spells on the train, but she didn't feel that her skill was perfected enough to perform in front of people. Some people whispered about having to fight a troll. Devi accidently let a little screech when she heard that. Some of the kids around her looked at her. She felt her cheek glow with embarrassment. Her hair had grown, from her sudden fear and awkwardness, down to her lower back, and it was dark and sleek. A few students that were right beside her noticed her abrupt change in appearance.

Hagrid lead the students to two magnificent oak doors, and upon opening them, they saw their first glance to their life inside Hogwarts. A big and bright entrance way with a broad staircase leading to a second floor landing with suits of armor and Hogwarts style flags decorating the place. A royal blue carpet ran up the stars and split with part of it going to the right and the other part going to the left. There was a witch walking towards them, holding a scroll. She was an elderly witch, with her hair up in a tight bun. With her thin lips she spoke to the group of first years. With each word Devine knew from the start that this was not a person to cross.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall In a few moments you will pass through the doors leading into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She paused; she looked through her glasses at the scared faces of the students. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking, and you will lose point. At the end of the year, the house with the most point will earn The House Cup." She looked over the crowd again. "Now, follow me." The doors opened and they walked into a great dining hall.

In the Great Hall, there were five tables, one for the teachers at the front of the hall, overlooking four long tables for the four houses. There were floating candles in the air lighting the place up, and fireplaces against the walls. But the most impressive thing Devine saw, was the ceiling. It looked like the sky outside! "Wow!" Devine whispered under her breath. She was so excited, but also very nervous when she noticed all the older students watching them crosses the Great Hall. They reached the front of the hall, and stood in front of a hat on a three legged stool. Everyone seemed to be looking at the hat. It wiggled a little bit and right above its brim there was a mouth, and began to recite a song. Devine was confused, she barely listened to the song. But as soon as it stopped she clapped along with everyone else. Then she realized that all they had to do to get sorted was to try it on. With a sigh of relief she watched carefully as everyone got sorted.

Professor McGonagall called each student by name, they would walk up and sit under the hat, and it would call out which house they were in. Sometimes the hat made its decision right away, but with other students it took a while.

Professor had called out "Samuel, Drax" The sorting hat barely touched Drax's head when it shouted out "Slytherin!" Loud claps and cheers came for the last table to the left. She heard A boy to her left tell another student "That's the house you-know-who was in, there's not a witch or wizard who didn't go bad that was in Slytherin." Devine was sick to her stomach now. Wow, Draco is in Slytherin. She turned her head to look over at the table that was now cheering loudly for the new addition to their house. All those students are going possibly turn evil? She looked at Draco, he was clapping along with his fellow house-mates. He looked right at her, he noticed that she had been staring, he gave her a smile, and then a smirk, with a tip of his hat that rested ontop of his head.

She wasn't paying attention, until she noticed it was only her and two other boys, waiting to be sorted. "Devine Waters!" McGonagall called her name. Every nerve in her body tensed up, and she had to force herself to walk up to the sorting hat. She sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head. She heard a little voice in her head. "I see a lot of thirst for knowledge, and a heart of pure gold." She relaxed. The voice continued. "I also see a person who wants to be somebody, surpassing others for power." She tensed back up. "Where to put you?" The voice said. Devine began to think drastically About what she had over heard, about the Slyterins, then she started to peice back part of the sorting hat's song, about the other houses, she knew she shared alot of qualties for all of them. She whispered Quitely "Which ever you think best." ... To be Continude


End file.
